


Don’t You Want Me?

by Anonymous



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, cause how else are you gonna make them work as a couple tbh, david gale’s hands are gorgeous, just porn and some filler, so many mentions of hands cause listen, they’re both sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they fuck lmao
Relationships: Carl Hill/Herbert West
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. they touch

**Author's Note:**

> i have no particular reason why i like them as a couple so much, like of course they fuckin hate each other and have really no good chemistry but it’s fun to imagine. originally wrote this for a friend but i decided maybe if there’s some folks in this fandom that like this ship (if you can even call it that) they’d enjoy it. if you have any qualms with this fic then like, idk, maybe dont read it :/

“West!”

Herbert’s green eyes shot from where they’d fallen a good twenty minutes earlier, which happened to be Dr. Carl Hill’s large and careful hands. This..hadn’t happened before. Herb never usually let things like large, veiny, strong hands or deep and smooth like chocolate voices deter his willingness to learn (or in this case, willingness to make deductions in his head in regards to Hill’s outdated ramblings) in class. 

“If you’ll actually pay attention and stop your foolish daydreaming, I’m sure this class will pass a lot quicker for you. Now, as I was saying, the spinal cord..”

— Herbert’s face flushed a deep red, in which he made no effort to hide. Surely if Hill called him out in front of the others again he’d explode. 

As Hill continued to drivel on about his beliefs, Herb’s mind wondered once more. Carl certainly had rather..strong features. Strong jaw, large nose (you know what they say about those, the thought had West’s breath catching in his throat shamefully), broad smile, high cheekbones. It was like someone had sculpted him, and Herbert found himself wanting to hug Hill’s father. 

Jesus! He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt like this, and it was most certainly unprofessional. His own brows furrowing absentmindedly, his hands wringing themselves on the notepad he had them propped on, he slipped off once more into la la land.

—

Finally, class had been dismissed, but it wasn’t without problems for dear Herbert West. As he was about to walk through the double doors of the room, a large, warm hand set itself gently on his shoulder, ultimately making his heart jump in his chest. The noise that nearly came out of his mouth was silenced as a much deeper, more prominent voice flooded his ears like warm molasses.

“Oh, sorry if I’ve startled you.”

Herbert wanted to turn around and give him a piece of his mind, but as he did so, the venomous words died on his lips as he was taken aback by just how good Hill smelt. Like expensive cologne and familiar chemicals. Hill had removed his turquoise protective dressings and was left in a nice fitting white button up, crisp and clean. 

“It seems you’ve been lacking concentration in my class lately, I’m just wondering what it could be that’s capturing your attention, what’s more interesting than what I have to say..so I can change it, help you out.”

God, his voice. It drove Herbert damn near insane how it reverberated in his chest, much to his displeasure. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said rather sardonically. Maybe he didn’t mean it to sound so hostile and forceful, but Hill himself caught him off guard. Made his head, heart, and length throb. 

Damn it! The last thing Hill needed to see was a damned bulge.

“Oh, but I think I already do know, Mr. West.” 

Herbert’s blood ran cold in his veins, his hands twitching by his side, gripping at the notebook already grasped tightly in his left hand. “Oh please, you’re not as all knowing as you think, Dr. Hill.” Herbert desperately, oh so desperately tried to keep his mind clear of any feelings other than hatred for the man looming over him, but all he could hear was that low chuckle and smell that wonderful cologne that he just couldn’t get away from. 

“You’re disregarding the main reason I’m still standing here and giving you the time of day willingly, Mr. West. Or should I say..”

Carl leaned down, placing his hands on Herbert’s soft hips, nestling his chin right against Herb’s pale neck, “Herbert.”

West nearly crumbled to the floor right then and there. He squirmed in Carl’s warm, firm hands, green eyes widening in pleasure as the voice in his ear sent tingles down his spine, to his length.

“H-How dare you..” West growled, but the small whine that erupted from his plump and quivering lips completely killed off whatever lingering intimidation that sentence held. Carl’s hands proceeded downward, sliding around back to squeeze the round cheeks encased in black slacks. 

“God..that ass…” came Carl’s voice hot against Herbert’s throat, drawing a breathy “oh!” from the smaller man.

The height difference..that’s what set Herbert off even more. Hill could so easily overpower him, hold him down and fuck him until he was a mess and he probably wouldn’t have even used his full strength to do so.

Finally, Herbert West, the most resilient man in Miskatonic gave into his desires and just sunk against Carl, hot little whimpers flowing from his pretty mouth as those magnificent hands kneaded his ass. “Mmh..yes. Just relax. Let Dr. Hill take care of you..” Carl grumbled warmly against West’s soft black hair. 

Herb’s hands grasped Carl’s shirt in pure desperation, his head leaning weightlessly on the taller man’s broad chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Carl repositioned his head so that his lips could press warm and sloppy kisses against West’s neck.

“P-Please..Dr. Hill...I n-need—..”

He was silenced by a pleasurable bite to his throat, not too hard or too gentle, just enough for Herbert to simmer down. “In time, darling. We’ll need to continue this in my office. Someone could waltz in and get us both in trouble..” he chuckled a bit humorlessly and let go of poor Herbert, who nearly sunk to the floor.

“Y-Yes. Maybe so.”


	2. they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please spare me

The trek to Hill’s office was, in short, torture. Carl couldn’t very well put his arm around Herbert like a good fuck buddy, he had to keep it strictly professional, because in Miskatonic, he knew of a couple little weasels that’d snitch as fast as either of them could blink. Herbert’s hard-on had ceased, thank whoever, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it’d spring back up and embarrass him again.

But..now that him and Carl had gotten up close and personal, he seemed a little more comfortable around him. Like he didn’t have to hold his breath. 

The familiar sight of Hill’s office door had Herbert’s stomach dropping to his feet, gulping in anticipation as Carl unlocked the door with his jingling keyring. His office was very..cozy and clean. Everything seemed to be placed where it looked best and the smell more sterile, like rubbing alcohol but less, well, acidic. 

“Home sweet home, I suppose,” joked Carl dryly, tossing his keys on his desk with a hard clang against the polished dark oak. A shiver ran down Herbert’s spine when he heard the door shut with a click, indicating that it’s been locked automatically from the outside.

“Now..strip.”

It sounded foreign, Carl saying that. Hell, Herbert half expected a camera crew to pop out from behind the desk and the leather chaise. “H-Huh?” That also sounded foreign, coming from himself, who labeled those kinds of noises as “idiot words”. It was wild, how Hill could reduce him to such a state. 

“I’m only repeating myself once. Strip,” came Hill’s warm and steady voice, frighteningly calm for the situation.

West took a deep breath, starting from the top of his buttoned up shirt, working downward to his belt. His submissive tendencies kicking in, he folded everything he’d taken off and stacked them in a neat pile on the chaice. Slipping his oxfords and black socks off, he set them to the side. Down to his underwear, he looked up at Carl, looking back down at them as if asking for approval to remove them.

Hill nodded, green-blue eyes lidded and his lips set into a handsome smirk across his strong face. He was enjoying this, the bastard. 

Hesitantly, Herbert slipped his hands into his boxers, sliding them down so that they fell to the floor with a soft thud. Stepping out of them, he bent down and folded them, too. He was fully naked in Hill’s office. Those intense eyes raking down his body had him wanting to cover up immediately, but he stayed put.

Carl pointed downward at his feet, “down.”

Biting his lip, Herbert inched forward and sunk to his knee, looking up at Carl’s smug features, completely submissive. 

“Let’s see if you can put that mouth to better use, West..” he purred in that silky voice and put his hands on his slim hips. 

Reaching up with shaky hands, Herbert sought the zipper of Carl’s grey slacks and pulled it downward, the metallic scraping noise nearly echoing in the room. The textured button was next, and it popped from the slit as easily as anything. The belt, which Herbert had forgotten in his haste to get Carl’s erection free from it’s bounds, was last. It hit the floor with a hard clunk. 

Reaching into Hill’s pants and into the slit of his boxers felt like a fever dream. Herbert grasped the long, hard length and slipped it free, watching it bob as he let it go to ogle. Carl wasn’t too thick, but the length made up for it. Oh, Herbert knew he’d have a rough time getting that thing into his throat.

“Well what are you waiting for? Not gonna suck itself, is it?” 

Herbert felt heat flood his cheeks, and while that remark would’ve normally pissed him off, it only spurred him. Slowly, he brought Carl’s cock to his mouth and wrapped his plump, pink lips around the bulbous head. The heady smell of masculinity clouded Herbert’s senses, and the heavy taste of pre-cum on his tongue had his fingers clawing gently at the carpeted floor. 

Taking Carl deeper into his mouth, he noted that he was relatively silent. But looking up, Carl’s lidded eyes told him everything he needed to know. It felt good and Herbert would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of himself. But a large hand batted his hand away.

“Put your hand down, don’t be lazy,” Carl scolded, punctuating his command with a sharp tug to Herbert’s dark hair. Herbert whimpered and tried to nod, but Hill’s hold on his hair effectively restrained him.

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good boy.” Carl loosened his grip by a fraction of an inch as West clasped his hands loosely behind his back, fingers flexing as he sunk as far down as he could, choking and spluttering. 

Herb’s eyes watered and he could barely breathe, but he forced himself to stay down, his throat constricting as he swallowed around Hill.

Hill groaned appreciatively, dragging Herbert further down until the smaller male's nose nestled in thick curls, Carl finally allowed himself to let out a husky moan of approval.

The sound of Hill’s moan, deep and gravelly sent a white-hot spear of arousal straight to Herbert’s groin, his cock twitching painfully.

“Fuck you’re good,” Carl growled, dragging West back up his length. Herb blushed, placing one last sloppy, wet kiss to Carl’s tip before he sat back on his heels.

“Up,” he breathed and Herbert complied almost immediately, scrambling up, cock bobbing. “On the couch,” Hill said, referring to the chaise that was sitting innocently to the side. Carl grabbed Herbert’s clothes and set them on his desk, making room for the young man to get comfortable. “Ass in the air, don’t move an inch until I get over there.”

Carl was so authorative, and god was it hot. Herbert did as he was told and listened to Hill rummage through his desk, probably looking for lube and a condom. 

As suspected the silver packet gleamed in the soft light of Carl’s desk lamp and Herbert shook his head. “No..I want it raw..I’m clean,” he said, hoping that Carl would follow through and leave the condom in the drawer. He did seem to think for a moment, and he placed it back where he got it. 

“Seems you like it dirty,” he chuckled and stalked back over, squeezing a fair bit of the thick, yet cold gel onto his fingers. “Brace yourself, kind of cool,” he said gently before he pressed his slick fingers against West’s puckered, unused entrance. 

Herbert jolted, but he couldn’t be mad. Hill did tell him it’d be cold. Taking a deep breath, he felt long, thick fingers probe a bit deeper into his ass, filling him almost uncomfortably. And these were only his fingers, Herbert dreaded when Carl decided to plunge his cock in. 

But..as Hill moved his fingers around, gradually loosening him and warming him up, Herbert’s confidence seemed to rise a little bit. Looking back at the older man behind him, his eyes drooping in warm pleasure, he realized that he might’ve been ready.

“I think it’s alright to..uhm..” Herbert felt embarrassed to say it, something so vulgar and nasty.

Hill sniggered and leaned upwards, pressing his lips right against the shell of Herb’s ear, “say it. Tell Dr. Hill what you so desperately crave..” he purred, relishing in the full bodied shivers he was giving his student.

“I..I-I want you to..f-uh-fuck me..” he whimpered, his fists clenching as the word reverberated in the room. 

“That’s it..good boy,” Carl mumbled. Slowly, he slid his long fingers from West’s hole and replaced it with something a bit more..girthy. Longer and firmer, warmer. He felt Herbert tense against him but he calmed him with a few sweet kisses to his neck and back.

The slow, slick, yet excruciating slide of Carl’s length was torturous to Herbert who just wanted to feel good. “How does it feel..?” Carl asked in his somewhat shaky and deep voice.

“I-It’s strange..!” Cried West as he clenched down, his toes curling as the cock slid deeper and deeper with each passing second, he swore he’d go insane if Hill didn’t hurry up and bottom out. 

But large, gentle and steady hands cascaded down his clammy back, calming him just enough to sink deeper and bottom out, finally. “It’s all in, sweetheart,” he bit out, trying to resist the urge to pound into Herbert. Carl leaned back up and placed his hands against Herbert’s plump ass, observing just how stretched West was around his length. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

It did take a minute for Herbert to adjust, but once he felt it bump up against something deep inside of him, he nearly came. It was his prostate, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. “M’ ready..” he whimpered and braced himself against the smooth leather of the chaise.

Carl’s eyes remained on his cock, which was all slicked up and glistening as he pulled his hips back, and then he snapped them forwards again. Herb’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth hanging open as he felt it go deep, felt it collide with his prostate once more. It was beginning to be too much for Herbert too quickly, he he reached back with a shaky hand and placed it against Hill’s abdomen. “S-Stooop..” he whined hotly.

And that’s just what Carl did. Ceasing his movements, he looked down at Herbert worriedly. “Is there something amiss?” He asked gently, sliding his hand from West’s ass to his lower back in a comforting gesture. 

“N-No, nothing wrong at all. I just..don’t want to cum yet..”

That had Hill cracking a mischievous grin. It felt THAT good? “So it seems you’re enjoying it. Good,” he purred, and reared back, and then slammed his hips forward so that they collided with the soft meat of Herbert’s ass, no doubt bruising it.

Herbert screamed, but it wasn’t out of pain. No, this..this was raw pleasure running up his abdomen and making his own dripping member pulse and twitch in the cool air of the room. Hill was relentless now, setting a steady pace just hard and fast enough to create that lewd skin on skin slapping sound that echoed throughout Hill’s office. “Let’s see if the soundproofing is up to par..” he growled and gripped Herbert’s pillow soft hips, bringing them back against him as he thrust forward.

Poor Herbert, he was fighting to stay afloat, with his arms like jelly and his cock right on the edge of bursting. Hill’s dick, it shouldn’t have been able to go so deep, and god, how can someone like Hill have this much stamina?

Herb’s arms finally gave up on him, making his face collide against the soft, plush chaise. Drool started to seep out of his opened lips, which were red and slick and swollen. As Carl’s length slammed into his prostate, Herb came with a strangled yelp, his load going all over the damn chaise as oversensitivity came galloping behind.

“Oh my god..oh my god-..” came West’s high pitched mewl as Hill continued, but it wouldn’t last long.

Carl came to a stop, breathing hard through his nose, balls deep inside the younger man, he finally allowed himself to let loose.

Herbert panted at the feeling of thick, warm cum filling him like a damned twinkie, it almost felt like too much. How pent up was Hill?

Carl pulled out after a bit, grunting as he felt white hot shocks of oversensitivity roll down his now soft length. Grabbing a tissue from the box conveniently placed on the table in front of them, he cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his slacks. 

His eyes came to rest on Herbert, who seemed to have passed out. But the young man flipped himself over on the chaise, breathing hard but looking to come down from his high. Carl let out a soft chuckle and swiped a few more tissues from the box, wiping the drying cum from Herbert’s stomach and whatever was left leaking out of him. Hill found his heart swelling with pride when he saw that, that was his ass now.

Throwing the soiled tissues in a waste bin, he tossed Herbert his clothing and leaned down, pressing a kiss to West’s forehead. “I have to go. Maybe we can do this again?” Hill’s voice was probably about the most comforting thing to Herbert in this moment. 

“Yes, that sounds wondrous..”


End file.
